Hero
by NacaMichio
Summary: Set after SH2: Game of Shadows. Spoilers! After Sherlock returnes from his adventure with Moriartie he has some wounds he needs to take some time off but time can't heal all wounds. Better Summary inside due to spoilers. Not slash but friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**While Sherlock is supposed to be recovering from his plummit with Moriarty, he must solve a murder without Watson knowing. Little do they all know his little secret could be the death of them all. Could holmes have ruined his friendship as well as thier lives? Set after SH2: Game of Shadows**

**I DO NOT own Sherlock Holmes.**

**Introduction**

Holmes walked around his office and took down the last of the dead plants. Half a year of recovery after the hook to the shoulder and the plummit from the balcony with his nemesis. He rubbed said shoulder then tossed the plant in the trash bin. How long had it been since he had cleaned up a mess he had made?

There was a soft knock at his door and he grunted. Mrs. Hudson leaned in and smiled," Dr. Watson for you."

"Since when does he have to be introduced?"

"We were not sure if you were well enough." She said.

"He's a doctor. He could come in and judge for himself."

"And if I came in while you were ill you would tell me to stay anyway since I am already here?" Watson leaned in and grinned," I see you are well and you can go Mrs. Hudson." She nodded and left as Watson removed his hat and coat.

"Watson? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Restless night." He smiled then turned to look out the window," Holmes, are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"You look dreadful." He shook his head then looked back at Holmes. Holmes' knees suddenly gave out and Watson caught him and they both fell, Holmes flat on his back and Watson on one knee. Watson reajusted himself so that he could hold Holmes under the arms," Holmes. I can't get you up. You have to get to the couch." He grunted.

"What? Huh?" Holmes shook his head then rolled over onto his hands and knees. He started to move but his arms could barely hold him up. Watson stood up, putting his weight on his good leg and grabbing Holmes around the chest. Holmes grabbed Watson's arms and stood up and stumbled to the couch and flopped onto it.

"Holmes. Tell me what's wrong." Watson started checking his vitals.

"Just a douse of vertigo."

"You have been working too hard. Absolutely too hard. What is this new case?" He unbuttoned Holmes shirt and grimaced. Two large bruises stretched across his abdomin and chest and there was a large scarring gash from the hook that had been inbedded and then pulled deeper into his arm.

Holmes grabbed his arm and rolled away from Watson," I am alright. Just need some rest."

"Holmes, you aren't breathing right. Let me make sure everything is ok." Watson said softly, rolling him back over. Holmes jerked away and Watson forcefully turned him back over and tied his arm to the footstool so that his chest was compleatly uncovered. He pressed his ear to Holmes' chest.

"I feel fine. Untie me." He yelled.

"Untie yourself." Watson said, standing up and sitting in a nearby chair. Holmes reached across himself and gasped in pain.

"I can't. Alright. Untie me."

"No." Watson stood up.

"What? Alright stop this."

"You are to rest. Another month then we will see about you starting with a new case." Watson started to put his hat on and turned around," Holmes. don't overextend yourself." he put his coat on and left the room. In a fit Holmes kicked and punched and screamed at the top of his lunges then stopped and covered his eyes with his arm, breathing heavily.

"Watson. Untie me!"

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes**

_**Chapter One **_

Holmes walked briskly down the street. He had to beat watson to his house but he had to make a pit stop first. He stepped around a corner and flattened into the shadows as he covered his face with his hat as a group of men walked past and went into the building nearby. Holmes saw the scaffolding and started to climb. He huffed and started to climb using just his good arm and cradling his injured one. He made it to the dark roof and started across. He made it to a sunlight and ducked down next to it to gaze into a small crack.

He lay flat and listened to the men below him talk when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air and tossed through the skylight. He felt the glass rip through his arms and face as he fell and landed so hard that all the breath was knocked out of him. He rolled over and stared around at the faces and assessed thier sizes.

"Well, Gentlemen if you take turns in an orderly fassion then there will be enough for all." He said to buy some time. Everything seemed to play out in his fast mind.

Large one will hit above his head as he sits up. The other one will hit his abdomin small price to pay to get ahold of him and use him as a shield as the third hits him in the back. Flip him off into the forth. The large one has a gun. Will probably take it out at this point.

Suddenly Holmes vision faded then returned then blurred. Not good. He shook his head then the first move was made. He immediatly took control of the fight. The largest man slammed his fist into the table where Holmes head had been. As Holmes sat up he headbutted the smallest gentlemen and pulled him up on top of him.

The third man hit the second man in the kidney trying to hit Holmes. This gave him time to toss the second man into the fourth and roll off and under the table. the table was liften up and Holmes looked up into a barrell of a gun.

"Holmes? Detective Holmes?" He turned and saw a young officer, the same that arrested him last month for the bar brawl he had been in. Holmes winced as he used his bad arm to stand.

"Yes." Holmes sat on the table.

"What are you doing on the roof?"

"Wrong roof." Holmes grunted. He took a moment to calm his breathing.

* * *

><p>Watson stood in the office and looked around. for Holmes it was quite clean. He could tell that holmes was not resting. At least he was doing somthing other than working a case. He heard the door downstairs open and mumbling between Mrs. Hudson and Holmes. He grinned and listened as Holmes climbed the stairs. When the door opened he gasped.<p>

"I may have overextended myself." Holmes smirked. He was holding his injured arm up to his his shoulder as he leaned on the doorway.

"Holmes." Watson sighed. Holmes walked slowly to a nearby chair and allowed Watson to look him over," You are compleatly covered in blood and glass. What happened?"

"They let a bull go in the wineglass shop." He smiled.

"Holmes. I am so tired of this. I told you, no cases." Watson pulled roughly on the dressing as he wrapped Holmes' arm.

"I was just listening. They are the ones that got violent."

"Holmes, do you remember the day we found out that you were ok?"

"Yes. Vividly." Holmes rubbed his eyes.

" You forced Mrs. Hudson to keep it quiet that you were back. After I got the package she finally called me."

"I told her to wait."

"Why? I could have helped you recover... Well, when we came over do you remember what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Your wife." Holmes looked out the window.

"She shoved past me, almost knocked me over." Watson smiled.

"She slapped me." Holmes shouted.

"You deserved it. Then she hugged you. I used to think that you were only ever hurting you but you aren't."

"Don't lecture me." He sighed as he pulled his arm away.

"We can not stand to lose you again. Any of us. I won't let you kill yourself over whatever it is that makes you want to do this so bad. Mary and I have disscussed it." Watson stood and took off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Disscussed What?"

"We are momentarily moving in. I will watch you twenty four seven. I will stay in here or wherever you go to keep an eye on you. Mary will be in the room next door in case you slip past me. I had new locks installed on all your windows and doors so you have no key to get out. Of course the same locks are in place so no one can get in. I really don't think you will be going anywhere."

"you can not do that!"

"Mary is on her way. You won't even know we are here. One month and you're free of us."

"Do you know how much I dislike you right now?" Holmes stated. He stood up and started to rip off the bandages from his hands.

"Don't do that." Watson said, sitting down and pulling out his newspaper.

"I need my hands to work. I can't work if I have these blasted things on."

* * *

><p>Watson sat in the chair stareing in the dark at Holmes. Holmes lay sprawled on the table. He had been throwing darts at a dart board hanging on the cieling. he had slowly gotten worse and worse at it until he had fallen asleep. Why he was laying on the table doing this, Watson didn't know. He rested his chin on his fist and tried to stop from dozeing. he felt his eyes grow heavy. He grabbed the candle and put in on the table to his right and stretched across the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>Watson ducked behind a pillar to dodge the snipers shots. He pulled his legs close to his chest and made himself as small as he could then music rang over the intercom. He shrank even more when another shot skimmed past him. The music grew quieter and he heard the worst sound in his life. Holmes screamed in pain and seemed to be begging for something. Watson tried to focas but his heart seemed to be ripping from his chest. He barely knew what he was doing as he moved over to the next closest cover. He smiled at the thing he was sitting on and started to move the cannon.<p>

The screaming stopped suddenly and he prayed Holmes was still alive as he took out the tower. He ran as fast as he could, his surroundings a blur as he searched for the genious. When he found him lying in a bloody heap under some bricks he thought,'_I've killed my best friend.'_ Then he started to dig. holmes rolled over and coughed.

* * *

><p>Holmes woke up and looked around. Why was it so bright? He saw all the curtains were open. then he saw the sleeping mass on his couch. watson lay with his hat over his face but was starting to stir.<p>

"So Watson, I hope you slept well, cause we have work to do." Holmes said cheerily.

"Good Morning, Holmes." Watson sighed.

**Thank you to Zenappa and HannaHazzard for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes**

**Chapter Two**

"Holmes, there is nothing left to clean. Why did we do this anyway?" Watson sighed, sitting heavily in the chair.

"Are you complaining that I cleaned up? Can't make you happy, can I?"

"You know that's not true."

" I need room. It was rather messy in here. Now I can start." Holmes grinned and rubbed his rebandaged hands together.

"Start what?" Watson covered his face with his hat and slumped into the seat. He heard a loud knocking on the door downstairs.

"I will get it." Holmes said hastily.

"No you will not!" Watson sat up and grabbed Holmes' wrist to stop him," I will. Stay here or I will not hesitate." He warned.

He walked slowly down the stairs, holding his hip where he hurt the most. He smiled at Mrs. Hudson and took out the key to unlock the doors many new locks," Thank you for watching the door." He said.

"You need some sleep, Doctor, but Mr. Holmes is a handfull. Is he getting better?"

"Do not talk about me as if I am not here!" Holmes yelled from the top of the stairs. Watson death glared him and he shrank away, back into his office but as soon as Watson turned back to the door he leaned back over the banister to watch. Watson opened the door and smiled at a pretty girl standing there.

She had a thin, purple dress on that made her skin and hair look even fairer than they were. She smiled and put her hand out," I am Stacey Langley. I am here to see Detective Holmes. I have an apointment."

"I'm sorry but I do not believe you do." Watson smiled again, his blue eyes flashing.

"I am a little early but it has become urgent." She chewed a bit of one of her pale blonde curls.

"I'm sorry but he is not seeing anyone." Watson took off his hat and glared at Holmes at the top of the stairs. Holmes smiled.

"You must be the Dr. Watson that I am to avoid at all costs." She said then turned a vibrant red in the cheeks.

"Yes he is and you may come up." Holmes said. She slipped in the little bit of room between Watson and the staircase and ran up it,' Watson, you will want to come hear this."

"Holmes! I told you!" He yelled.

"It's nothing that should overextend me. Get up here." Holmes grinned and ducked into the room as a wad of paper hit the wall where his head had been.

"So, that is Watson? He's not like how you explained him. How did you put it again? A tyrant of ill fortune but a closly loved friend?"

"Careful, he's married and she is in a room next door." Holmes grinned and invited her to sit and wait for Watson. Watson walked into the door and hung his hat, messing with the sleeves on his shirt. He sat down and glared.

"This had better be good."

"Would you kindly explain to the Good Doctor here what you seem to be having difficulties with?" Holmes said, leaning back in his chair and hitting the roof with a ball.

She nodded,"About three weeks ago father recieved a message. He left the very same night and warned us not to let anyone in the house. We all stayed low and tried not to worry but after the letters stopped coming we thought something may be wrong. He messaged us every day."

"Has your father gone missing then?" Watson asked.

"Not only him! About a week ago, two weeks after Father left, we thought my Brother had vanished. We do not have that large a home so when we didn't hear him moving about upstairs Mother sent me up to look. I found him alseep in his bed, he had slept late into the afternoon. When we went back down mother was gone. we left that place and started to live in Uncle's unused flat."

"So your Mother and Father are missing? Do you know who could have done this?"

"I had no clue until they came for James."

"Who is James and who came for him?" Watson asked. A smile played at Holme's lips as he listened.

"James is my brother. He invited a friend in the other day but the friend had friends that shoved thier way in. They asked where I was but I hid in the rafters."

"So you know who took him?" Watson asked. Holmes suddenly sat up.

"The rest of it is in this file here. " Holmes threw the file at Watson who caught it and started to read.

"Officer Berkley was one of them? Are you sure?" Holmes smiled at Watson, who acknowledged tha same realization Holmes had.

"When I was out yesterday they were meeting and they discussed Miss. Langley's brother quite heatedly before they threw me through the skylight."

"You were thrown through a skylight? Why does that suprise me?" Watson sighed," You can work this case _from here!_ Any outside information you need, I will gather. There will be limits and if you step outside the limits even one step, I will cut this off." Watson pointed at Holmes. when Holmes didn't answer he poked his injured shoulder.

"Ouch! That was not nice, Watson." Holmes grabbed his shoulder, a look of mock shock on his face. Stacey covered her face as she giggled.

"Were you listening? At all?" Watson hissed.

"Yes. You will cut it off. Got it." Holmes stood up and walked over to the clean shelves and started looking over the book and tossing random ones to the floor.

"Holmes! We just cleaned that!" Watson yelled, exasperated.

" Miss. Langley, Watson, start reading these. I have a theory."

"Holmes!"

* * *

><p>"We have been reading for hours, Mr. Holmes. What are we looking for?" Stacey asked.<p>

"Miss, Langley, do you need to go home anytime tonight? We do not want any trouble." Watson asked.

"I am nineteen now. I am able to do as I wish. That and I can't go home. They are watching." She sighed and continued reading. Watson suddenly smacked Holmes' knuckles with his cane.

"What?" Holmes sat up.

"You aren't reading. What are we looking for?" Watson asked.

"We are looking for this." Holmes pointed to a page in the book sitting on his lap.

"So you have had what we needed this entire time?"

"Yes, but I was tired, so I rested. You do want me to rest?" He said innocently.

"Could I have a word with you, Detective?" Stacey asked. Holmes nodded and led her out of the office.

"Holmes, do not try to leave. There's no way to get out!" Watson warned, picking up the book holmes pointed to.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Thank you to WriterMonkey0626 , sonofafluffymuffin , Zenappa , and Everybody Lies1 for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes**

Watson went downstairs and looked around. He leaned in a doorway and raised an eyebrow. In a flanel shirt and mens pants was Stacey.

"Miss. Langley." He said, loud enough to catch her attention and not startle her. She jumped anyway as if she was being scolded. She stood up and smiled.

"Dr. Watson. We thought you would never wake. How are you?" She asked.

"I am well other than I can't find my detective."

"He passed out about an hour ago. He was up all night."

"Where did he pass out?"

"He actually went to the roof to smoke since he couldn't go outside."

"He's on the roof?" Watson looked up as if he could see through the levels to the other man.

"don't worry. I was up there with him all night while he ran through his ideas."

"He could get down to the streets in seconds from up there!" Watson started to leave. She grabbed his wrist then took it back.

"Sorry but he will not be leaving. He says the most sleep he has gotten was yesterday when you and Mrs. watson moved in. That was three hours. He was exhausted. He's still asleep, I assure you." she smiled then turned back to the tea she was making.

"Excuse me but, are those Holmes' clothes?"

"Yes. I needed fresh clothes so he found me some."

"Is he wearing...?"

"My clothes? No. No, Sir. He has a white shirt and black pants on. Sherlock is fine."

"Sherlock? Your on a first name... Never mind." Watson started back up the stairs, running his hand along the familiar wallpaper. So much had changed since they had bought this flat. Holmes had hated this paper but it calmed Watson. They were such opposites but so much alike. Watson knew he would never be the same if Holmes never came back.

He made it to the landing and looked up. he eventually found the door. He pulled on the string with his cane and a small ladder folded out. He faught his way up into the small attic. He worked his way across the small area and leaning over to keep from hitting his head. Holmes knew Watson couldn't get up there very often so he would come up here to calm down. Holmes tried to not be angry very often so this was his vent. Only Watson had known about this place. So much had changed.

He found the small door and leaned down to get out of it. He walked across the flat area to the small wall that came just barely up to his chest. He leaned on his elbows on the wall. He smiled out and looked down to his right where Holmes was laying. Holmes smiled up at him then closed his eyes. He was laying flat on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest and one leg dangling over the large drop.

"So, Any ideas?" Holmes asked, tapping his foot.

"Her brother may still be alive. I do not think her Father is?"

"Why not?" Holmes smiled.

"The men in that file were all young. The Brother has been in something and he got the entire family involved."

"Good job, Watson. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did."

"Watson, you are not going to like this but we have to go somewhere." holmes grinned innocently.

"Where?" Watson sighed.

"to the home where the brother was taken. I must see it on my own. I must."

"Holmes, what did that picture have to do with anything? The one in the book."

"That's what I need to go see."

0000000000000000000000000000

Holmes stepped up the steps of the small home," We forgot to get a key. Cover me." He leaned down in front of the door and started to pick it.

"She didn't want us to come, did she?" Watson asked, turning to stand in front of Holmes, apearing the be leaning on the banister and smoking faceing away from him.

"She has no idea we are here, I admit, but it is for the best." Holmes smiled at the door. Watson rolled his eyes and turned, kicking the door in with his good leg. Holmes followed him in and took off his hat, starting to look at everything.

"What are we looking for this time."

"We are looking for thier mail." Holmes mumbled.

"Why?"

"When I was in the brawl I noticed a letter. One adressed here. I was hopeing it would be a ransom of some sort."

"What does that have to do with the picture?"

"My, you are out of practice, Watson. you have to sharpen your skills. what if I'm..." Holmes' ears suddenly turned red and he turned to rifle through some more papers.

"That I am. Holmes. Can I ask you something?" Watson asked, his back turned to Holmes.

"Of course." he shrugged.

"Why... Why did you... That night with Moriarty..." Watson's lips pressed into a hard line as he struggled for the words.

"Why did I give up?" Holmes said in barely a whisper.

"Yes." Watson said.

"I was weak and injured. He was in full health. The end was inevitable."

"You waited for me to come out. I could have saved you."

"No."

"Holmes, do you have such little faith in me?" He whispered in a hurt tone," After all this time?"

Holmes turned and stared at Watson's back. He thought about how to respond and noticed a scar just barely visible under his collar.

0000000000000

Watson ran out ahead of Holmes. He tried to keep up with the doctro but once he got out onto the small landing. Watson was looking at something then looked up at him and threw his hand up.

"Holmes!" He yelled then the wall exploded. everything became so loud and so quiet at once. He watched his closest friend be tossed like a rag doll then the wall next to him exploded.

000000000000000

"Holmes? Holmes?" Watson waved a hand in front of Holmes' face.

"I had to make sure..." Holmes mumbled.

"Make sure of what?" Watson asked.

"I waited for you to make sure you were alright but if I had let you fight then my weakness would have destroyed us both. " He suddenly turned away from watson and smiled, picking up a small piece of paper," Ah, here it is."

He turned on his heal and left the hallway. Watson stood there for a moment in pure shock then froze," Holmes, get down!" Holmes immediatly dropped and Watson fell on top of him as thewalls above them shattered in gunshots. Wood splintered above them. Holmes turned over so that his mouth was near Watson's ear.

"Crawl that way!" He shouted to be heard over the loud reports. Watson nodded and started to cral over Holmes who turned over and started to follow. The reports ceased for a moment and they both stood up and ran into the kitchen where they ducked down near the cabnets. It was silent in the house except for a pair of feet scuffling through the debri.

"There's a door." Watson pointed. Holmes nodded and stood up slowly, creeping to the door. It creaked open and they bolted out the door as it too exploded with bullets. They covered thier heads as they ran down the alley then around the corner to the back of the home. They ran for another block before Watson had to stop and sit down. They sat in an alley, breathing heavily.

"Holmes!" Watson Growled.

**Thank you Irene and HannaHazzard for your loving reviews! **

**Sorry I am using so much of the movies but it's refreshing the memory and it just seemed to fit! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes**

Mary wiped off the wood chunks from Watson's shoulders and whispered to him. Holmes watched from the doorway of his office. Mary smiled at him then started checking Watson for bloody spots. He could tell how mad she was. She would rather he be gone and she knew it, only to keep Watson safe. Holmes sighed and nodded. He put watson in more danger than he ever intended.

"When we moved in with him I thought it was to keep him from doing these things." She whispered.

"We did not think this was going to turn out this way." Watson answered.

"He is not injured?" she glanced at Holmes for a moment.

"No. Just scuffed up his already bloody hands when he fell." Watson huffed.

"I am right here!" Holmes said, as loud and obnoxiously as he could.

"And you are ill and not able to speak for yourself! Get in there!" Watson pointed to the office then started to limp towards him. Holmes nodded to Mary then slipped into his room. He sat down on the arm of the chair that Stacey sat in. Watson came in and found them conversing quietly. Even flirting then his eyes caught motion next to them. What was she trying to do/ No one could make a move like that under Holmes' nose except one person.

"Ah, Watson. My dear fellow. Come, sit with us. Do not want you overextending yourself. Oh and Miss. Langley. Put it back." He smiled at Watson as Stacey rolled her eyes and put a small vase back on the table.

"Sherlock." She whined.

"Where were you going to put that? In your room? I can move it to your room. Would you like it better there?"

"No." She slumped in her seat.

"You'll have to do better than that. I was looking right at you. You have to wait untill my concentration is elswhere, like your face. Compleatly keep me looking in one didn't think I would notice you took it?" holmes looked out the window then smiled again.

"Holmes. A word?" Watson said, standing up.

"Anything for you, Watson." Holmes looked down and smiled," Don't take a thing. I have a photographic memory." Holmes smiled then followed Watson out. He got out the doorway and Watson Backed him into the wall.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"What am I doing? Solving a case."

"Did you bring a thief into our flat or are you just training her to steal for fun?" Watson raised his eyebrow.

"Oh so now It's our flat? I thought it was mine. So does this mean it's our dog?"

"Holmes!"

"I was just giving her pointers. If she is going to do it she needs to do it right and and and..." he stuttered," We don't want her to go to jail. Not a good place for a girl to end up." Suddenly Watson slammed his palm to the wall above Holmes' head.

"She! Is not! Irene!" He shouted then stared at the ground, sighing.

"That thought never crossed my mind." Holmes stated," Much too young. D-doesn't even have the same complextion."

"I know you have to deal with this but this is not how you do that."

"I am not using her to get over anything."

"Holmes." Watson lowered his voice again," We both know the chances of finding any of her family is down to about fifteen percent. The likelyhood that one or both of her parents are dead is about seventypercent and the chance her brother has dwindles as the days drag on, and we have no clues. Why else would you drag this out? I advise you to send her to a hotel for the rest of the case."

"Get out of my face." Holmes tried to shove Watson away but couldn't.

"I was right. I knew you couldn't take this case. I originally thought it was just phisically."

"I can Handle this both phisically and mentally."

"Oh can you?" Watson spun him around , knocking his feet out. He pulled his arm out and clutched his shoulder," Now tell me what you would do next."

"What?" Holmes huffed, sweat running down his face.

"By now, if this had been any time before your accident, you would have found a way out." He let Holmes go and stood him up. Holmes stared into Watson's eyes and Watson saw a decision made in his eyes.

"Get out. "Holmes whispered, no longer able to look at his eyes.

"What?" Watson asked then laughed," Fine. Mary and I will be gone before tomorrow evening."

Holmes hung his head, his mass of black curls covering his eyes just enough," Try to make it by morning." he slipped past Watson and moments later Stacey came out and Holmes slammed the door. Watson met her at the top of the stairs.

"Here. This should be enough for about a month at a hotel. I will come and see you every so often. I am no longer on this case so good day and good luck." He handed her some money and went to collect Mary.

* * *

><p>Late that night Watson saw the door to the office open a crack. He wouldn't have noticed other than the fire in the fire place.<p>

"Sherlock, I do not think this is a good idea. It's dangerous. I knew that doing this with Dr. Watson would make our chances a little better."

"It's too dangerous for him. I can handle this. I found out that the officer is on our side. He joined thier ranks to get closer to your brother and find a way to save them."

"Sherlock."She whispered.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Sherlock Holmes! I do not want you in danger for me or my brother!"

"Just trust me. Go to the hotel and we will meet in the morning."

"Fine." Watson leaned around and watched as she stood up and kissed Holmes on the cheek then slowly walked away. Watson hurryed down the hall and into Mary's room.

"What's wrong, John?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry." He walked across the room and hugged her.

"Just stay safe." She whispered.

**Thank you to HannaHazzard , Zenappa , WriterMonkey0626 , and Irene for your reviews.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO IRENE AND EVERYBODY ELSE! 2012!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Very long Chapter this time i am afraid. I was liostening to dubstep and got in the groove. Thank you to all my readers! I may take some advice having to do with a young wo... We shall see. ;)**

**Read on!**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes.**

Holmes walked down the street and pulled his coat closer against the light drizzle. Hw glanced up at movement on the pavement ahead of him. Stacey was standing at the top of four steps leading to the hotel lobby with another woman. This woman was thin and taller than Stacey but he couldn't tell what else she looked like but one detail caught his eye. she clutched a hankerchief in her left hand with a red letter that he couldn't quite see.

He sped up his pace but the woman climbed down the stairs and was in a cab before he was even halfway close. He shook his head to clear the water from his eyes. He felt stupid for the glimmer of hope that he still clung to, or was it guilt? He slowed down and smiled as the young woman decended the steps. Stacey smiled sadly.

"You looked as if you knew her." Stacey said.

"I thought I did. Not so sure now." He tilted his hat back to look at her. She was wearing a green satin dress.

"So, cab?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed. " He motioned for one and let her in first. The ride was silent as Holmes pondered. They stopped and got out at a small cafe where they sat inside and ordered a coffee each.

"We are meeting the officer here?" She asked.

"Yes. There is to be no word of the plan to him. We are still not sure of his whole role in this. At the first sign of trouble you get out. Ah, here is our partner." He stood and shook the hand of the young officer," Officer Berkley. You look well."

"And you, Detective. There is barely any injury left about you being flung through my skylight. No hard feelings? I had to play it off that we were not conspireing but also not let you know any details. I fear for my life with these men."

"Do not speak so loudly. Do not want anyone else hearing about this." Holmes sat and motioned for the younger man to sit. He reached in his pocket and produced the small piece of paper with the red picture on it.

"What is that you have there?" Stacey asked.

"Officer, what can you tell me about this?" he handed it over and the officer's eyes widened.

"This was not supposed to be sent. I told them it was a bad idea. "

"Them? Who is them?"

"Well, the others."

"Start your account when you joined them. Go from thier and explain Mr. Langley's involvement." Holmes pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"When I joined the force I was approached. They came one night and offered me a sum of money just for arriving at a drop off point the next day. I didn't want to go alone but my close friend, James, said he would come with me. We were both sucked into this sort of underground gambling ring. We were to work for a handsome amount and ask no questions. We had to pick people up and bring them to the took more and more jobs as time went on but they became more sketchy. "

"'Sketchy how?" Holmes mumbled, closeing his eyes.

"They were wearing black and eventually all of them had thier faces covered. when we worked our way into thier good graces we were promoted. We aren't the first conidates for body gueards but we were enough. We had to keep the patrons from fighting. We had to kick a few out. One day they said that James was to be promoted and I was not. I was hurt but now I am very glad. "

"What was his promotion?" Holmes asked.

"Not quite sure. All I know is he left with a hallow look to his face. He cried to me but could not tell me what they wanted him to do but he was afraid. He was to quit the next you must repay all wages if you quite." The officer looked down at his hands,' This was about two months ago."

"He did start to act strange about then. He would fight us to get to the mail before we did and would always insist he opened the front door for visitors. He stayed in his room other than that." Stacey nodded.

"When his father went missing I feared the worst. They told us to get his mother and take her to a secure location. They said for me to get to James and his sister in anyway possible."

Holmes twitched but otherwise made no response. Stacey shifted and smiled at Berkley to continue.

"I regretted that he fought back." Holmes then leaned forward and watched the young officer closely," We had to hurt him to get him in the carriage." His eyes darted back and forth then he shifted under Holmes' gaze," Where were you hiding, Stacey?"

"What? Oh, nowhere of importance." She smiled and glanced at Holmes who inhaled calmly and glanced at her,"What do you gather, Holmes?"

"I think I need to retire to my flat to think this over with Miss. Langley if you will excuse us, Officer."

"I do not think that is possible." He said, looking down at his hands. At this Holmes' eyes darted around, stopping at a few points.

"Do not do this. Let us go." Holmes whispered," I will promise your safety."

"I can not. Seeing this I fear for my family." He nodded to himself and Holmes took a breath. He had to make an opening for Miss. Langley to get away. He wished Watson was there but the danger was too great.

"Would they attack in public?" He asked the officer.

"No. They will wait until you are in an alley or your home or even on a street where there are fewer people." Holmes nodded once the man finished and stood up. He put his hand up for her to take then she looped her arm through his and they started to walk briskly.

"Instep is a weak point as well as the throat. Try to keep your hands free. Hit the nose when the oppertunity presents itself. Do you have any weapons on your person?" He mumbled to her. She just shook her head and bit her lip," I know you are a afraid. I have slipped an adress into your dress pocket. It will be alright. Once you get free, run there. I will meet with you promptly."

"Alright. Be careful, Sherlock." She whispered. She closed her eyes as he led her into the alley. There were six of them. Two he had seen before. There was the rather large one and the one he had used for a human shield. The large one still had a gun but they would most likely only use that once she was gone. She was needed alive.

Holmes could tell which was going to be the first to move. he would jab and Holmes would duck and punch him in the stomach and swipe the next ones feet out from under him. He would then spin Stacey around and lean forward, pulling her down as a swing was aimed over them. When it was drawn back he would pull her over him and she would kick the man in front of them as she flipped over his back. They would be faceing eachother and he would spin and hit the last in the throat. She would run the other way and then the fight was in either hand.

The jab came and he ducked but Stacey grabbed the man's wrist and hit his elbow, flipping him over into the largest man. She spun around, spinning him so that he took out the next man's legs. As he stumbled she kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the next one. Holmes stood up and was punched in the face. He stumbled away and grabeed the mans hand as he fell.

When the man was on top of him he put a foot in his chest and flipped him into the wall. Stacey pulled him in a circle and the force was enough to stand him up so that they were back to back. He huffed and blinked a few times. Stacey shifted so that she pressed her stomach close to his back, her arm over his shoulder, a gun pointed at the large man that had finally stood up.

"Sherlock, walk back slowly." She took his hand with her open hand at thier side and moved back. Once they were out of the alley she put the gun in his waist band and took his hand with the one she had the gun in and they ran. The rain pelted them painfully in the face as he led her through the streets. They ran for a good few hours as the sun set and dark rose around them. He led her to a hotel and ran in the lobby.

"Room for Mr. and Mrs. Wilks." He stated, breathing hard. He leaned on the counter.

"Yes. Third floor. Here is your key." the man handed him a key and Holmes took it, leading her away.

The room was huge. Holmes smiled and pointed," the bathroom is that way. I had a dress ordered for you. I hope it is to your likeing. I need to send a message promptly." He walked the other direction as she went to the restroom. He took the stairs back to the street and walked across to a door he knew too well for the few times he had seen it. Mary Watson answered it and smiled coldly.

"What is it, Holmes." she hissed.

"Could you tell Watson not to go near Miss Langley's hotel room or the old flat for niether of us will be there. It is of importance. Do not tell him how you came to this knowledge."

"He misses you."

"I know. Tell him as soon as you can." Holmes turned on his heal and walked across the street. She closed the door as Holmes lept up the front steps of the hotel two by two. He was back in thier room before he even realised it. Stacey came out in a satin blue dress with her hair pulled up on her head. Holmes froze, his eyes widening. Watson had been right. Why else would he buy a dress for this girl that looked just like the last one he had seen Irene in?

"Sherlock." She said, sitting down.

"Yes." He said, apsentmindedly looking around the room.

"Are you injured?" She asked, lounging in a very unladylike manner on the couch nearby.

"No.I am fine, thanks to you. Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"My father was always in business like this. He was always being called upon by mysterious, nonexistant men and would dissapear with only letters to support us. I learned it from him. James went into the same business to get Father out and... This is where it ended up." She stared at the ceiling.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Sherlock. How did that help the case?"

"Helped a great deal. I found out the weaknesses of almost all the men I shall be faceing very soon. I also retrieved your brothers location." He pulled out a little, brown, broken leather bound book.

"Really? That is wonderous news. Where did you get it?"

"When I shook Officer Berkley's hand. You must be fast and smart whitted." He sat down on the chair near the couch and hung his legs over the side.

"Sherlock." She asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you take this case?"

"Because I wanted to help." She stood up and walked over, sitting on the very little space he left on the chair. It took all he had not to shove her off.

"Sherlock, we both know that isn't why. Tell me the truth."

"Everyone else had given up hope of ever finding any of your family or even protecting you."

"And you think I need protecting?"

"No. Not anymore. "

"Tell me the truth." She stated. He avoided her eyes and sighed.

"I knew your parents were dead the second I took the case but your brother, well, they need him to pay off the debt. They need him alive and you as leverage against him."

"Why did you take this case."

"For you." He said. She leaned her face close to his so that thier noses touched and her lips brushed his.

"Why did you take this case?" She whispered, barely audibly.

"Because... you look like her." He closed his eyes to fight off the initial guilt he felt saying those word. When she didn't move he opened his eyes to find her still just as close but her eyes were closed.

"Was she pretty?" She almost sighed.

"Very. And Whitty."

"Am I whitty?" She asked, her lips close to her ear.

"Yes. In a few years you could outwhit me." She smiled then kissed him lightly. He inhaled and closed his eyes. For a moment he enjoyed the kiss until she parted. She sat up and turned away from him.

"I am so sorry. That was inaproriate. I would like a seperate room." Holmes reached up and lightly grabbed her face, turning her and kissing her lightly.

"I'll arrange it. Go get some tea in the lobby and it will be done. This will never be spoken of again. I am sorry."

"I... Irene Adler. She is _The Woman_ isn't she. I've heard of your involvment with her a few times. Sherlock. Don't give up yet." She stood up and left the room, wiping her face furiously. Holmes sighed and wiped his eyes. He suddenly stood up and screamed, throwing a lamp at the wall and shattering it.

**I hope you enjoyed the super long chapter!**

**Thank you WriterMonkey0626 , Zenappa , HannaHazzard and Irene for your reviews and being faithful readers thus far. Hope I don't dissapoint. Thanks to all who are reading!**

**Sorry about mispellings. It is really late. LOL hope it doesn't hinder anything. :)**


End file.
